


Let's Get Drunk And Tell Each Other Everything We're Too Afraid To Say Sober

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Bu, iki aptal yakın arkadaşın birbirlerine aşık olma hikayesidir.





	Let's Get Drunk And Tell Each Other Everything We're Too Afraid To Say Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let’s Get Drunk Tonight and Tell Each Other Everything We’re Too Afraid To Say Sober](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402204) by xfragments. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

 

Dünyadaki en kötü akşamdan kalmalığa ev sahipliği yapan bir haftalık bahar tatillerinin ilk gününe Sehun’un alarmıyla uyanmıştı Jongin. Güneş ışıkları perdelerin arasından süzülürken ve mutfaktan pastırma kokuları yayılırken Jongin midesinde ne var ne yok her şeyi Sehun’un yatağına çıkarmaya çok yakındı. Oda dönüyordu; alkol ve parfüm kokuyordu ayrıca—ah tanrım, lanet olası aptal alarm hala susmamıştı.

“Sehun, şu siktiğimin şeyini kapat.” Jongin tıslayarak yanında uzanan çocuğun kaburgalarını dirseğiyle dürtükledi.

“Pardon.” Sehun yastığa doğru mırıldandıktan sonra gözü kapalı halde masaya uzanıp telefonunu aramaya başladı; birkaç başarısız denemeden sonra sonunda çirkin ses kesilmişti. “Tatilde kapatmayı unutmuşum.”

Jongin’in baş ağrısı her geçen saniye daha da kötüleşiyordu ve cevap verecek gücü yoktu o yüzden kafasını yeniden yastığa gömdü ve tuvalet ihtiyacıyla kalkıp tuvaleti birkaç saatliğine en yakın arkadaşı ilan ettiği öğlen üçe kadar uyumuştu.

“Bir daha içersem ağzıma köpekler işesin.” Jongin tuvalette öğürürken Sehun yanında oturup sırtını ovuyordu.

“Dün gece neler oldu? Aptalca bir şey yaptım mı?” mide bulantısının dalgaları onu yeniden vurmadan hemen önce büyük olan sorabilmişti.

“Bir şey… hatırlamıyor musun?” Sehun yavaşça sorarken Jongin’in sırtındaki eli yavaşça durmuştu.

“Jongdae ve Joonmyun pis kokusuyla içkileri devirdiğimizi hatırlıyorum. Haddinden fazlaydı. Sanırım ondan sonra bayılmışım. Şu anki halime bakarsak bir şey hatırlıyormuş gibi görünüyor muyum, sence?”

Sehun uzun sürece ve sertçe Jongin’e baktıktan sonra elini çekti.

“Senden nefret ediyorum. Sarhoş olduğun zaman böyle olmandan nefret ediyorum, tüm gece ve ertesi gün seninle ilgilenmek zorundaydım.”

Jongin yorgun bir gülümsemeyle baktı. “Affedersin. Ve teşekkürler, dostum.”

Birkaç dakika birbirlerine bir şey demeden geçmişti.

“Bitti mi?” Jongin’in boş midesinden daha fazla çıkacak bir şey yokmuş gibi göründüğü zaman sordu Sehun. “Seni eve bırakayım mı? Yapmam gereken bir iş var.”

Sehun konuşurken Jongin’in yüzüne bakmıyordu ama Jongin’in kaşlarının şaşkınlıkla çatıldığını biliyordu. Sehun en yakın arkadaşına göt gibi davranmazdı ama bazen elinden bir şey gelmiyordu. Özellikle de şu andaki gibi.

“Neden hala kızgınsın? Üzgün olduğumu söyledim ve sen zil zurna sarhoşken sanki ben seninle hiç ilgilenmemişim gibi konuşma.”

“Kızgın değilim.” Sehun homurdanarak yüzünü silmesi için Jongin’e tuvalet kağıdı fırlattı.

“Sesin oldukça kızgın çıkıyor ama.” Jongin sessizce homurdandı.

Sehun, Jongin’in yorumunu görmezden gelerek yerden kalktı ve kapıyı açtı.

“Arabada bekleyeceğim.” Omzunun üzerinden baktıktan sonra Jongin’i orada bıraktı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Sehun’un herhangi bir konuşmayı önlemek için radyoyu açma çabalarına rağmen Jongin’in evine yapılan sürüş rahatsız edici derecede sessiz geçiyordu. Sehun’un gözleri yola sabitlenmiş ve elleri sıkıca direksiyona yapışmış haldeydi. Jongin birkaç sokak ötede yaşıyordu ama evinin görüş açısına girmesi sanki sonsuz gibi gelmişti.

“Ee,” Jongin arabanın kapısını açtığında tereddütle ağzını araladı. “Bıraktığın için sağol. Yarın akşam yemek yiyelim mi?”

Sehun cevap vermemişti ve camdan dışarıya bakıyordu; yan aynalardan ciddi ifadesi yansıyordu.

“Benden?” Jongin yeniden denedi.

“Olabilir.” Sehun sonunda cevap vererek direksiyondaki ellerini kıpırdattı; parmakları içteki deriyi okşuyordu.

“Sehun—“

“Bak, gitmem lazım Jongin. Ailem yakında evde olur.”

Jongin daha fazla üstelemedi. Sehun’u çok iyi tanıyordu. Canı sıkkın olduğunda üstüne gitmek yerine onu rahat bırakmak daha iyiydi. O yüzden garip bir şekilde veda ederek Sehun’un arabasının kapısını kapattı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

**_[Geriye bakış]_ **

Müzik Joonmyun'un dairesindeki duvarlarda yankılanırken delikanlı bir gözünü kapatmıştı ve masanın karşısındaki kırmızı kupalara ping pong topu atmaya odaklanmıştı. Kupaların arkasına çarptıktan sonra yere düştü ve Joonmyun sinirle homurdandı. Tatil resmen başlamıştı ve lisenin son bahar tatilini kutlamak için büyük bir parti düzenlemenin özgürlüğünü yaşıyordu.

Jongin ve Sehun masanın etrafında Baekhyun ve Jongdae ile dikilip Chanyeol’un shotları doldurmasını izleyerek barmenlik yeteneklerini dinliyorlardı, Chanyeol herkesi içmeye ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. İlk yudumda herkes boğazlarını yakan iğrenç karışımdan dolayı öğürüyordu. Chanyeol’un çok övündüğü (olmayan) barmenlik yeteneğine küfrediyorlardı. Jongdae masadan votka şişesini aldı ve içmeye başladı; boğazını yakmasına rağmen Chanyeol’un içmeye zorladığı zıkkımdan daha kötü bir şey olmayacağını iddia ediyordu.

Sabah ikiye kadar Jongin odanın her yerinde tanımadığı dahil herkesle konuşuyor ve tanıdıklarına sarılıyordu. Sehun gülüyordu; Jongin kolunu Joonmyun'un beline dolayıp çenesini diğerinin omzuna yaslarken büyük olan Jongin’in fazla hassas olmasından şaşkındı. Sehun en yakın arkadaşının sarhoş olduğunu biliyordu çünkü Jongin kafası güzelken bu kadar sevecen olurdu. Çok geçmeden Jongin, Sehun’a doğru ilerledi ve kolunu omzuna doladı.

“En yakın dostum.” Jongin yarı gülüp yarı homurdanarak söyledi. “Gel benimle pong oyna. Joonmyun hyunga sahibiz.”

“Bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum Jongin. Çok sarhoşsun. Eve gitmemiz lazım.”

“Hmmm-öyleyim.” Jongin, Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırarak yanıtladı. En azından dürüst bir sarhoştu.

“Hadi ama dostum. Seni eve götüreceğim.” Sehun iç çekerek ayağa kalktı ama Jongin onu durdurmak için elini çekti.

“Senin evin.” Jongin sızlandı. “Orada uyumak istiyorum.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ama kabul etmişti; Jongin’i yukarı kata sürüklerken arkadaşlarına veda ediyordu.  Taksi çağırtmıştı ve yolda Jongin’in omzunda uyumasına izin vermişti. Jongin’i eve soktu ve holde sürükleyerek odasına götürdü. Olabildiğince sessiz olmaya çalışıyordu çünkü ailesinin son derece kafası güzel bir Jongin’le sabahın ikisinde karşılaşmasını istemiyordu.

“Lanet olası çok ağırsın.” Sehun odasının kapısını kapatırken şikâyet ediyordu.

“Senin gibi sıska ve kemikli olamıyorum.” Jongin misilleme yaptı. Yatağa devrilirken Sehun’u da kendiyle çekti ve başını Sehun’un omzuna yasladı.

“Benimle ilgilendiğin için çok teşekkürler Sehun-ah. Sen en iyisisin.”

“Tabi, seni sevdiğim için şanslısın.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Jongin katılarak hımladı.

Jongin’in ifadesinin platonik aşktan başka bir şey olmadığını bilmesine rağmen Sehun’un kalbi garip bir şekilde sıkışmıştı. Uzun zamandır bu sırrı saklamaya çalışması mı; daha fazla yapamayacağı mı; ya da onu cesurlaştıran kanında dolaşan alkol mü; ya da Jongin’in yanına sıcak bir şekilde sokulması mıydı ağzından kaçanların sebebi, emin değildi. Ancak çok geçti.

“Hayır, aptal. Seni seviyorum –sevmek, gerçek anlamında. Bir arkadaştan fazla olarak.”

Jongin’den cevap gelmemişti ve Sehun uyuduğunu mu yoksa cevap veremeyecek kadar şaşkın mı emin değildi ancak kulaklarında uğuldayan kandan dolayı hiçbir ses duyamıyordu. Ancak daha sonra Jongin yanında titremişti.

“Evet biliyorum. Ben de seni seviyorum.” Jongin boynuna doğru mırıldandı.

Sehun cevap veremeden önce Jongin’in kirpiklerinin çenesini okşadığını ve nefeslerinin yavaşladığını hissetmişti.

**_[_ ** **_İleri sarma_ ** **_]_ **

Telefonu masada titreyerek üstte _Kkamjong_ yazısı; altta ise Jongin ve kendisinin aptal buing buing resmi ortaya çıkınca Sehun kimya ödevine gömülmüş haldeydi. İptal’e bastı ve telefonu ters çevirerek atomlara geri döndü. Birkaç saniye geçmeden telefonu yeniden çalmaya başlamıştı ve Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Pazartesiden beri bu muhtemelen Jongin’in onuncu aramasıydı; sayısız mesaj da cabasıydı ki Sehun hiçbirini yanıtlamamıştı. Bu sefer açarak Jongin’e defolmasını söyleyecekti ama telefonu kulağına götürdüğünde ağzından tek kelime çıkmamıştı.

“Sehun,” Jongin diğer hattan yalvardı. “Sorun ne, anlat bana, lütfen? Neden beni görmezden geliyorsun? Söylediğim bir şeyden dolayı mı? Ne yaptım? Lütfen söyle.”

“Uzak dur Jongin. Meşgulüm.”

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Jongin sordu. Sehun sesindeki incinmeyi duyabiliyordu ama umursamadı. “Çarşamba gecesi bugün ve sen hiç meşgul olmazdın çünkü bugün Film Çarşambası ve sen sadece benimle takılırdın. Eminim birkaç dakika ayırabilirsin.”

“Hocanın verdiği kimya ödevini yapıyorum ve seninle konuşmaya vaktim yok.”

“Zamanın mı yok yoksa konuşmak mı istemiyorsun?” Jongin ısrar etti.

“İstemiyorum.” Sehun tısladı ve kırmızı butona basarak aramayı sonlandırdı; telefonu yatağa fırlattı.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Yirmi dakika sonra ısrarla çalan kapı zili sonucunda Sehun protonlar ve elektronların büyüleyici dünyasından kendini çıkarmıştı. Ailesi dışarı çıkmıştı ve geri dönmeleri için çok erkendi vakit; ayrıca asla anahtarlarını unutmazlardı.  Sehun kapısındaki kişinin Kim Jongin’den başkası olmadığına emindi. Zil birkaç kere daha çaldı ve Sehun sonunda kapıyı açmıştı.

“Ne halt yiyorsun?” Jongin’e bakarak sordu.

Büyük olan kollarını göğsünde birleştirmişti. “Pekala, telefonu suratıma kapatıyorsun ve bu seninle konuşabilmemin tek yoluydu.”

“Kapıyı suratına kapatmam lazım.” Sehun cevapladı. İfadesini gizliyordu.

“Hala tam bir çocuksun.” Sehun kaş çatarak arkasını döndü ve oturma odasına yöneldi.

Jongin onu takip ederek Sehun’un kolunu niyetlendiğinden daha sert kavramıştı; Sehun dokunuşu altında gerilerek hareket etti.

“Bu ne anlamına geliyor?” ısrar etti. “Tüm aramalarımı görmezden geliyorsun ve benimle konuşmuyorsun. Bana çocuk mu diyorsun? İnsanları eleştirmeden önce kendine bak sen Sehun.”

Jongin’in sesi her kelimeyle yükseliyordu ve Sehun daha önce Jongin’i hiç bu kadar sinirli görmemişti, özellikle de ona. Jongin’i ittirerek koltuğa oturdu.

“Konuş o zaman.” Basitçe söyledi.

“Bana neden bu kadar kızgın olduğunu bilmek istiyorum. Çünkü geçen sefer seni kızdıracak bir şey yaptığımı ya da söylediğimi hatırlamıyorum.”

Sehun, Jongin’e sertçe baktı ama bir şey dememişti. Bunun yerine bakışlarını kaçırmıştı. Büyük olan sinirden köpürmek üzereydi.

“Bak, lanet olası bir piç olmaya alışkındın ama benimle alay etme.” Jongin tısladı.

“Kapa çeneni.” Sehun hırlayarak yerinden kalktı ve Jongin’den biraz uzun olması büyük olanı ast gibi hissettiriyordu çünkü daha önce yüzleşme konusunda hiç iyi olmamıştı. “Nasıl her şeye karşı bu kadar duyarsız ve aptal olduğunu anlayamıyorum.”

“Lanet olsun, çıkar dilindeki baklayı, tamam mı Sehun? Lafı dolandırma ve söyle.”

“Gerçekten hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorsun, değil mi? O gece. Joonmyun hyunga gidip içtiğimiz zaman. Bana o gece ne dediğini biliyor musun?”

Jongin’in yüzü şaşkından ciddiye dönmüştü. “Hayır, ne dedim?”

“Beni sevdiğini söyledin. Lanet olsun, beni sevdiğini söyledin Jongin. Ve tabii ki ertesi sabah tek bir şey hatırlamadın.”

“Sana bunu mu dedim?” Jongin yere bakıyordu şu anda. “Neden dedim?”

“Çünkü,” Sehun, Jongin’in zor duyduğu bir fısıltıyla konuştu. “Önce ben seni sevdiğimi söyledim.” Jongin’in okunamaz ifadesini inceliyordu Sehun. “Ciddi olmadığın hislerin var. Senin de sevdiğini düşünecek kadar aptaldım. Neden söyledin, ha Jongin? Neden karşılık verdin? Bu piçlikti.”

Jongin, Sehun’a baktı; o gece ilk kez ona gerçekten bakmıştı. Sehun’un yumuşak tenine, ona sertçe bakan uykulu gözlerine, bükülen pembe dudaklarına baktı ve aniden her şey mantıklı gelmişti. Her zaman Sehun kollarını normalden daha sıkı omzuna dolardı; soğuk kış günlerinde okuldan eve gelirken parmakları iç içe geçerdi; yatıya kaldıklarında ona normalden daha yakın sarılırdı; Sehun’un en yakın arkadaşına karşı yapışkan ve hassas olmasından dolayı değildi. Bundan daha fazlası vardı. Sehun onu sevdiği içindi. Ve tanrım, Jongin fark etmediği için tam bir aptal gibi hissediyordu.

Jongin bir şey diyemeden Sehun yanından geçti. “Gidip ödevimi bitireceğim. Yolu biliyorsun. Arkandan kapıyı kilitle, tamam mı?” mırıldanarak odasına gitti ve kapıyı sertçe kapattı.

Jongin’in gözleri Sehun’un az önce oturduğu yeri delip geçiyordu. Ve gitmemişti.

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

Bir saat sonra Jongin holde ilerleyerek çalmadan direkt Sehun’un odasına girdi.

“Ne bu Jongin!” Sehun şaşkınca masasından kalktı. “Nasıl içeri girdin?”

“Hiç gitmedim ki.” Jongin omuz silkti.

“Bu tüyler ürpertici.” Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu.

Jongin, Sehun’un yorumunu görmezden geldi ve üç uzun adımda genç olanı masaya sıkıştırdı.

“Dediğimde ciddiydim.” Dedi.

“Ne?”

“Seni sevdiğim konusunda ciddiydim. Sanırım ben de seni hep sevdim. Bilmiyorum, sen benim en yakın arkadaşım olduğun için garipti, değil mi? Senden o şekilde hoşlanmayı hiç düşünmedim ama sanırım bu kaçınılmazdı.”

Sehun gözlerini kapattı. “Yapma.” Dedi. “Ciddi olmadığın şeyleri söyleme. Öylece söylemek zorunda değilsin.”

“Hayır.” Jongin kaş çattı. “Ciddiyim. Parmaklarımız birbirine dolandığında ve aynı yatakta sarıldığımızda bunlar hep hoşuma gitti. Ve bazen, seni öpmeyi düşünürdüm. Şimdiki gibi mesela?” Jongin’in ifadesi yumuşamıştı. “Evet, şu anda seni öpmeyi çok istiyorum.”

Sehun direkt gözlerinin içine bakıyordu; koyu irisleri Jongin’i yakarak sessizce ona meydan okuyordu. “Yap o zaman.”

Jongin eğilerek dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere yasladı. Genç olan hislerle beraber donmuştu ama Jongin geri çekilmedi. Başta faraziydi; dudaklar sadece birbirine yaslıydı ta ki Sehun hareketlenip parmaklarını Jongin’in saçlarına geçirerek onu kendine çekene kadar. Jongin başını eğerek onu cömertçe öpüyordu; dolgun dudaklarını Sehun’un ince dudaklarına uyduruyordu. Sehun ağzının içine doğru iç çekti ve bu Jongin’e Sehun’un ağzını yalamasıyla dillerini dolandırması için cesaretti.

“Seni öpmeyi bırakabileceğimi sanmıyorum.” Sehun utangaçça kirpiklerinin altından bakarak kabul etti.

“O zaman bırakma.” Jongin gülümsedi ve Sehun’u yeni bir tutkulu öpücüğe çekti.

Sehun’un masasına yaslı ne kadar süre öpüştüklerini bilmiyorlardı; belki birkaç dakika, belki yarım saat ama çok güzeldi ve ikisi de ilk çekilen olmak istemiyordu. Şu anda yavaşça öpüşüyorlardı; ağızlarını keşfetmekle zamanlarını geçiriyorlardı ve evet, Sehun bunu sonsuza kadar yapabileceğini düşünüyordu.

“Senden nefret ediyorum.” Geri çekildiklerinde Sehun, Jongin’in dudaklarına doğru sızlandı. “Aptal en yakın arkadaşım.”

“Nefret mi?” Jongin eğlenmiş görünüyordu ama alaya katıldı. “Ama az önce beni öpmeyi bırakamayacağını söylemiştin.” Sırıttı.

“Bırakamam ama hala senden nefret ediyorum.” Sehun öpüşmekten şişen pembe dudaklarındaki somurtmayla cevap verdi ve Jongin görüntüyle gülümsedi.

“Hmmm, ben de seni seviyorum Oh Sehun.” Jongin sırıttı ve Sehun kıkırdayıp geri çekilene ve onu ittirene kadar Sehun’un yüzünün her yerine gıdıklayıcı öpücükler kondurdu.

Jongin de bunu sonsuza kadar yapabileceğini düşünüyordu.

 

****

**_The END._ **

 


End file.
